


Man from Zaraki District

by naps_and_coffee



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, I am soft for them, the most unproblematic pair?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Unohana recognizes him right away.
Relationships: Unohana Retsu/Zaraki Kenpachi
Kudos: 3





	Man from Zaraki District

**Author's Note:**

> I am just a sucker for this pair of beauty and the beast (both are beasts?).

_Frightening eyes._

_Unapologetic stride._

_The apparent scar on the face._

_What a joy, knowing that such a fearless boy had turned into a frightening man._

* * *

Unohana recognized Zaraki right away, even when he didn't.

Not that she could blame him.

For their meeting happened hundreds years ago (like, 600-700 years?). Then she decided to change her name, her division, and specialty in fight.

Covering her wound with her hair and hiding her bestial nature could also be the reason. How the appearance could differ so much despite both having the same murderous intent and means.

_"Congratulation for your captaincy, Zaraki Kenpachi-san."_

_The man looked at her funnily. Maybe because of her smile or her genial demeanor which was unusual to him._

_As Unohana could imagine how everyone greeted the man with fear for the said man winning his captaincy through the bloodiest way, the only way to win the 11th division captaincy though)._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Unohana Retsu, captain of 4th division. Our specialty's healing."_

_Zaraki Kenpachi looked at her inquisitively. Probably wondering why the frail looking woman didn't cower under his gaze. Or maybe why the first congratulary came from this person at all._

_"You remind me of someone I know."_

_"I am?"_

_The man continued to watch her for a while, before shrugging. "Nah, maybe not."_

Then, the pink situation ensued. As the bundle of pink launched herself unto them.

_"Ken-chaaaan... let's get more candyyy! I want sweets for lunch today!"_

_The apparent Ken-chan, Zaraki Kenpachi, frowned upon the pink ball._ _"No, Yachiru, you already have your candy. You won't be able to nap properly if you have more sweets."_

* * *

"Is she your daughter?" Unohana asked later after someone bald from 11th division (wasn't that Ikkaku Madarame? The notorious holder of 3rd seat in the 11th division?) appeared and escorted (whisked) their Vice-captain away.

Unohana was curious. 

"Nah. Just a kid I found in Rokungai."

Unohana smiled. "I see."

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much fic of zaraki that I can accept, with them being overly romantic or rather treating him only as a brute monster. 
> 
> Not saying that I can write him better. I only write him in the way that fits my headcanon.


End file.
